Les couloirs sombres
by Strawb3rries
Summary: Les septième année s'évertuaient à le dire. Harry Potter aimait les couloirs sombres d'Hogwarts. A vrai dire il aimait les endroits sombres tout court. Draco Malfoy aussi... ils vous diraient. HPDM PWP Dédicace massive. MST NON PRÉSENTES.


**Auteur:** Strawb3rries

**Base:** Harry Potter -les cinq premiers volumes-

**Titre:** Les couloirs sombres

**Rating :** M (Fuyez tant qu'il en est temps c'est un bon PWP avec une bonne scène de baise torride)

**Paring :** HPDM-DMHP (Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...)

**Genre :** PWP(Plot? What Plot?)/One-shot

**Nb de chapitres:** 1/1

**Résumé :** Les septième année s'évertuaient à le dire. Harry Potter aimait les couloirs sombres d'Hogwarts. A vrai dire il aimait les endroits sombres tout court. Draco Malfoy aussi... ils vous diraient. HPDM- PWP Dédicace massive MST NON PRESENTES.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les termes spécifiques et tout ce qui se rapporte à l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai donc aucun droit sur les persos, de Madame J.K.Rowling, que je m'apprête à torturer Mwahahahaha ... bref... Seule l'intrigue est de moi, je vous prierai donc de respecter mon travail.

**Avertissement :** Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un SLASH , soit une relation homme/homme! Si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre de fiction, que vous êtes homophobes ou que vous êtes trop sensibles au rating M (pouvant parfois contenir un langage cru, même si ce n'est pas très présent, description détaillée de relations sexuelles, etc.) NE LISEZ PAS MON HISTOIRE! Vous voilà prévenus!

Homophobes, âmes sensibles et prudes qui avez survécu au message ci-dessus, plutôt que de recevoir des reviews choquées, lisez ce qu'il va suivre:

Ce One-shot n'a strictement aucun intêret, il est simplement là pour satisfaire quelques esprits pervers tels que les nôtres. Je parle de nous, fans d'HPDM et de slash bien lemoneux. Draco et Harry vont se retrouver dans un couloir sombre, attendez vous à ce qu'il y ait de la casse. J'entend par là une bonne baise alors sans plus de cérémonies...

**Les couloirs sombres**

**Remerciements et Dédicace: A mes bêtas lectrices : Cyzia, New Rock, Misschatelle **_(NdMissC:Ouais, je dois même corriger tes NdA, tu te rends compte!?) _**et Staphyla pour leurs corrections que je devine déjà superbes, en plus de celles déjà effectuées. Je ne suis entourée que de gens compétents. Joie. (Soupir), non ce n'est pas du sarcasme... **_(NdM: J'espère...)_

**INDICATION:** Les_ MST _ne sont pas présentes dans ce **OS** car elles sont -de mon point de vue- innexistantes dans le monde magique. N'oubliez pas de vous protéger!

Les fins de journées, mais également les fins de soirées, à Hogwarts étaient toutes horriblement similaires. Les jeunes étudiants se rendaient à la Grande salle en vue d'un somptueux dîner où tous ces sagouins sans gêne, Serpentards compris, se jetaient littéralement sur la nourriture avant de regagner, une fois repus, leurs dortoirs ou chambres personnelles respectifs. Ainsi, ce soir n'échappa pas à la règle. Les Poufsouffles regagnèrent leurs appartements et il en fut de même pour les autres maisons. Le silence gagnait alors doucement le château, alors que des chuchotements peu discrets s'élevaient d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Comme toujours. Seuls les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de septième année y avaient accès, se réunissant autours de l'une des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux Weasley, afin de ne pas manquer leur attraction favorite. Harry Potter et son homologue vert et argent, Draco Malfoy, se querellant dans un couloir sombre.

L'événement était, somme toute, affreusement banal mais, pourtant, il semblerait qu'observer les deux princes d'Hogwarts se disputer avec véhémence, puis se plaquer violemment contre un mur de pierre d'une façon si... particulière soit une attraction des plus... plaisantes pour tout un chacun.

Vous allez comprendre.

Harry Potter se rendait actuellement dans la partie inférieure de la grande bâtisse, dans le but d'accomplir la tâche ingrate que Snape, le professeur honni de tout Gryffondor qui se respectait, et Merlin savait que le brun était le Gryffondor par excellence, lui avait infligé, pas plus tard que la veille. En effet, le Survivant avait eut l'audace de répondre à l'homme aux cheveux gras, alors que ce dernier venait de le reprendre. Vous vous doutez bien de ce qui s'en était suivi. L'autorité du Maître des Potions ainsi outrepassée et bafouée, le professeur s'était vu dans l'obligation de sévir. Évidemment.

Le rouge et or avait donc écopé d'une retenue et il en résultait donc, qu'au lieu de profiter pleinement de son lit douillet ou de la chaleur bienfaitrice des flammes de la cheminée de la salle commune, le brun se rendait dans des cachots froids et austères pour accomplir une tâche des plus méprisables. Le récurage des chaudrons.

Le brun marchait donc d'un pas mesuré, ralentissant son allure aussi lentement que cela lui était possible. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. La tâche imposée et le geôlier qui faisait office de surveillant, le rebutaient tellement, que même les vieilles dalles de granite jauni du sol du couloir frigide lui criaient de ralentir. Mieux même, de faire marche arrière, de telle sorte que notre cher héros national en vint à souhaiter que n'importe qui, même Voldemort lui même, se mette en travers de sa route, le détournant de son but premier. Le récurage des chaudrons, toujours.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Draco Malfoy pour tourner à l'angle du passage étroit où se tenait le brun en proie à de sérieux tourments intérieurs.

Merlin, Dieu, ou le pouilleux qui servait à réaliser les vœux, qu'importe, se payaient franchement sa poire. Depuis un peu trop longtemps peut-être.

D'abord un psychopathe à ses trousses, puis un basilic atteint de troubles fréquents du comportement, à croire qu'il cherchait réellement à blesser de pauvres innocents! (Après tout, tous savaient que le connard qui s'occupait de sa destinée semait, clopin, clopant toutes sortes d'épreuves afin qu'il devienne clairement fou!) S'en suivit un loup garou tueur de gosses d'à peine treize ans à l'occasion, puis de nouveau le retour du mage psychopathe et depuis lors il avait un sérieux doute sur la fraîcheur des produits envoyés par le blaireau qui lui servait de bonne étoile. Y avait-il eu une panne au stock "Monstres en tout genre histoire de gâcher ta vie, rien que ça!"? Parce que, sérieusement, l'option mage noir avec soif de vendetta, ça allait bien une fois, mais le tout amalgamé avec toutes sortes de créatures classées légendaires, bien sûr, cela commençait à légèrement le gaver. Et c'était peu dire.

C'est pourquoi lorsque la chance, le seul facteur à peu près cohérent dans toute cette connerie qu'était l'histoire de sa vie, décida de répondre à son souhait informulé d'un individu, quel qu'il soit, le détournant d'un bon (tout était relatif) récurage de chaudrons en compagnie de Snape, en la personne de Draco Malfoy, il sut que Merlin, Dieu, le pouilleux, le connard s'occupant des destinées, le blaireau et la chance, cette traîtresse, s'étaient tous barrés, histoire de se saouler un bon coup en compagnie du basilic et autres monstres de foire. Au bistro. Ouais.

-Potter...

Claqua une voix sèche et frigide, le sortant de sa torpeur. Oui, torpeur, folie, cela revenait au même...

-Malfoy...

Ok. Il était clair que, question répartie, il lui était déjà arrivé de faire mieux. Bon. Réessayons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais... enfin tu fous quoi... hein la fouine?

Yes, well done! Encore un peu et ses propos étaient presque cohérents.

-Les appartements des Serpentards se trouvent dans les cachots je te ferais dire.

Le silence s'abattit sur les paroles du blond. Très bien. Malfoy venait de lancer une pique, suite logique, je vous le donne en mille, Potty devait répliquer. Voyons ce que cela donne...

-Évidemment. Un serpent tel que toi ne peux qu'habiter dans des endroits aussi..., il jaugea le couloir d'un air dégoûté... Peu ragoûtant, reprit t-il.

L'héritier Malfoy haussa un sourcil aussi blond que sa chevelure. Leur "conversation" n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Bon, Potter. Tu la veux ta baise ou tu continues à blablater?

_Comment?... Que...? "Ok si l'auteur s'y met aussi..." Ta gueule le pouilleux!_

Le dit Potter soupira. Malfoy était tellement... prévisible. _Ah bon?_

-Malfoy, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de romantisme?

Très bien. Il était clair que le Survivant avait un grain.

-Et en quoi se lancer des piques est il romantique?

Un-zero, avantage Malfoy.

-Tu aurais pu y mettre un terme... à cette parlotte, il me semble.

Un partout, balle au centre.

-Potter.

-Malfoy?

-Ta gueule et vient ici qu'on en finisse.

_Dit comme ça..._

-Très bien je me casse.

Dit comme ça...

-Ok, ok.

-Combien de temps reste-t-il avant la retenue de Snape?

-Pas moins de dix minutes mais je suis sensé arriver cinq minutes à l'avance. Je dirais donc quinze.

-Baise rapide?

-Baise rapide, moi au dessus.

-Fellation plus baise rapide mais je ne suis pas en dessous. Je me rapelle de la dernière fois, plus jamais ça.

- Ça a duré deux jours et ce soir je ne veux pas me faire défoncer.

_Silence. Perturbant._

-Fellation et baise, c'est mon dernier mot.

-Fellation, baise et jeux coquins.

-Pas le temps.

-Lubrifiant?

-Aucun.

-Très bien. Tarif?

-Habituel.

-Ok.

Le blond franchit les quelques pas les séparant, agrippant la cravate du brun désespérément. Ses mains blanchâtres dénouèrent d'un mouvement lent et parfaitement maîtrisé le bout de tissu qui faisait obstacle au cou délicieusement hâlé de Potter.

Les orbites céruléens de Malfoy se détachèrent du satin noué pour fixer, furtivement, les prunelles jade, brillant d'une lueur d'anticipation, qui lui faisaient face. Bien qu'il eut du mal à se contrôler, les mains de Potter restèrent instamment soudées au bas de son corps. C'était la règle.

Ce soir il était le soumis. Il respectait ça. Il aurait aimé dévêtir le corps pâle du blond, l'effeuiller... Mais à vrai dire, le brun était bien plus concentré par la bouche rosée et qu'il savait légèrement rugueuse qui se présentait devant ses lèvres, bordant la cavité mouillée que tous deux savaient qu'elles accueilleraient avec délectation.

Soudain, comme si tout avait été délicieusement orchestré ou même chorégraphié, une bouche badine s'empara de celle, impatiente, du brun. La langue du dominant traça de délectable sillions de salive sur la langue au bout pointu du Survivant. Elle continua ainsi un petit moment, chatouillant le palé qui lui était occasionnellement offert, mordant les deux morceaux de peau, fermant partiellement l'accès à ce paradis de sensations.

D'un coup de langue affûté, le brun se libéra de l'oppressante assaillante, léchant, traçant, suçotant, mordillant même, le pourtour de la tentatrice. Aucun râle, aucun grognement ne vinrent perturber le silence du sombre couloir. Seules quelques sonorités mouillées se faisaient entendre de temps à autre, enhardissant la passion dévorante des deux protagonistes.

Le goût du tabac froid vint alors s'insinuer aux papilles du brun. N'y tenant plus, Harry vint prendre le visage de son vis-à vis en coupe entre ses mains, mettant fin par la même occasion à l'échange endiablé.

-J'ai dit on ne touche pas..., se contenta de murmurer Malfoy, les yeux à demi clos. Potter, grogna pour la forme. Comme toujours.

Le grand blond, se décolla un instant de son homologue rouge et or, et vint léchouiller un mince filet de bave coulant très légèrement dur le menton du Survivant. Un rictus forma un pli amer sur les lèvres du brun. Pourquoi se fallait-il que leurs échanges soient toujours aussi mouillés?

La réverbération de la boucle de ceinture de Malfoy, causée par un rayon lunaire provenant d'une fenêtre quelque mètres sur leur gauche, vint fendre les ténèbres du petit passage. Harry fixa alors avec envie l'entrejambe de son amant. Malgré la noirceur du lieu, une bosse parfaitement conséquente était, somme toute, visible. D'une main tremblante, il effleura le tissu en fine toile noir, faisant frissonner le blond qui se mordit la lèvre de dépit.

Très vite, leurs pantalons et boxers furent ôtés.

Malfoy, dont la virilité était dressée à son point culminant, jeta un regard significatif en direction d'Harry.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla face au plus vieux et approcha, avec une lenteur rendant son compagnon légèrement apathique. De sa main droite, Potter empoigna le sexe érigé à sa base provoquant un glapissement du blond.

-Potter, active toi! ordonna Malfoy.

Le dit Potter le fixa, une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux. Si l'on avait dit un jour à Draco qu'avec un regard comme celui-ci il n'éjaculerait pas sur le moment, il ne l'aurait jamais cru... Comment pouvait-on... Oh Merlin...

Harry l'avait lâchement pris par surprise, le sortant définitivement de ses pensées pour les moins indécentes. Plus décentes toutes fois que ce que la bouche de ce petit bâtard était en train de lui faire actuellement.

Le brun venait de le prendre en bouche et débutait un troublant va-et-vient. Dès lors, le blond ne fut plus que gémissements et halètements des plus significatifs, encourageant le suceur qui faisait, ma foi, des miracles avec sa langue.

De sa main libre, Potter inséra un de ses doigts dans le sexe de son amant. Draco se tendit à cette intrusion et lorsque le rouge et or bougea lentement en lui, ses mains, jusque là lascivement enfoncées dans la chevelure de jais, se crispèrent. Était-il possible d'autant aimer le sexe qu'à cet instant?

Harry continua d'insinuer un doigt, puis un autre et encore un autre, alors que Malfoy n'était plus que gémissements. Lorsqu'il suggéra bien trop innocemment que le blond était assez préparé, suggérant ainsi qu'il allait le prendre, le nez bourbonien de son vis-à-vis se plissa, méprisant. Un sourire mutin fleurit sur ses lèvres rougies alors que ses doigts se retiraient doucement. Cependant, Potter arrangea d'un coup de tête sa crinière brune, révélant deux perles vertes malicieuse.

Draco déglutit fort peu élégamment, tandis qu'Harry lui présentait son majeur tendu. Peu après il l'inséra dans l'intimité du blond, très vite suivit de sa langue si pointue. Les sensations de Draco furent si puissantes, qu'une explosion de sa substance déferla sur le brun et l'ensemble de son visage ainsi que quelques unes de ses mèches folles, les engluant de sperme.

Malfoy jeta à Harry un regard haineux avant de l'acculer fortement contre le mur de pierres leurs faisant face.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, Harry, tu vas tellement gueuler que le petit avant-goût dont tu m'as si gentiment fait part à l'instant te paraîtra juste... fade!

-T'as de l'espoir Malfoy, c'est bien. Encore un peu et... Ahh!

Sans le préparer au préalable, le jeune homme blond avait purement et simplement enculé le brun, encore sarcastique quelques instants auparavant.

-Bordel! Tu viens de me...

-Défoncer. Et encore t'as rien vu.

Le même mouvement de va-et-vient, qu'Harry avait imposé précédemment au sexe entouré de poils blonds quasi-translucide de Draco, était reproduit au dépend de son cul.

Une fois la douleur passée, Harry s'était mis à crier toutes sortes d'insanités, plus obscènes les unes que les autres.

-Oh oui!... Défonce-moi, connard...! Ahh! Défonce-moi encore, comme tu viens de faire!... Encore... Oh oui... Oui!... Je t'en prie, plus fort... Encule-moi! Vas-y!... Ahh!

Les coups de butoirs de Malfoy n'avaient à chaque fois pour objectif que de toucher la prostate du brun, lui arrachant des cris de plaisirs, brouillant ses sens.

-Comment... une pute comme toi peut-être être aussi... étroit... c'est...Ahh! C'est trop..., haleta le dominant.

-Bordel! s'écria Harry en se déversant sur le mur où il était plaqué, souillant sa chemise par la même occasion le reste de leurs affaires vulgairement lâchées sur le sol, des instants plus tôt.

Draco resta encore quelques instants en Harry avant de se retirer.

-Les quinze... minutes sont... passés je suppose.

-Hmm... , Acquiesça le Gryffondor, incapable de prononcer un seul mot cohérent.

Draco le jaugea un instant, avant de prononcer un sort de nettoyage sur eux et leurs vêtements, effaçant le sperme et la terrible odeur de baise qui régnaient dans l'air ambiant.

-Je suppose, que tu me paieras Samedi?

-En nature.

-Ça me va.

Harry enfila son pantalon promptement avant de répliquer:

-A plus tard, salope.

-Bonne nuit, salle chienne, lui répondit le blond.

**xxx**

-Monsieur Potter!

-Professeur?

-Dix points en moins pour votre impertinence, vous dormiez? À mon cours!

-C'est vrai, professeur. Qu'allez-vous faire? Me punir? suggéra le brun.

En prononçant sa phrase, Harry jeta une brève oeillade à Draco qui se contenta de faire rouler ses yeux rendus bleus par le désir dans leurs orbites.

-Très bien. La retenue de la dernière fois ne vous aura pas servit de leçon! Je vous attend donc dès ce soir et tout le reste de la semaine pour réitérer l'expérience, sourit méchamment Snape.

-J'ai hâte... murmura Harry, provoquant un soupir d'exaspération de la part des étudiants.

Non. Vraiment. Les fins de journées à Hogwarts étaient toutes, horriblement similaires et les prochaines fins de soirées à venir, d'autant plus.

**Nda:** Mouais... Bon. Ok, ce Lemon n'était pas si lemoneux. Mais c'était mon tout premier, alors j'ai ma petite fierté. J'aurai fait de mon mieux! Et puis merde, j'ai quatorze ans, je fais comme je peux. (Se cherche des excuses...) Les planètes n'étaient pas bien alignées... (Excuses bidons... Misschatelle confirmera, je lui ai piquée, fufufu...)

J'espère que ce PWP (Avec tout de même un minimum de scénario je trouve) vous aura plus!

Je vous retrouve pour une prochaine fois.

Straw' votre humble et dévouée (complétez)

Ps: Le chapitre d'LDMF est en cours de correction (oui, mes chapitres passent entre les mains de trois ou quatre personnes. Tout d'abord Cyzia, puis New Rock de temps en temps ce sera le contraire et cette fois-ci même Misschatelle s'y attelle... ok je sors...) et comme je suis incapable de tenir mes promesses, vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai ni eu le temps de reporter le chapitre six sur Word (le courage me manque) ni finir le chapitre sept sur papier.

Je repars donc mercredi en vacances (oui je ne fais que ça...), mais je vous laisse tout de même, en cadeau, ce OS et le nouveau chapitre de l'Escadron de la mort... Tout ça rien que pour vous... J'ai tout de même rempli une part du marché?

Énormes bisous et à la prochaine! (Wow, je vire auteur blasé)


End file.
